Draw Your Card! A Change of Heart!
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: Love is a strange thing, and sometimes you have to draw the right card to one's heart. And when cards a favorite among most people in Domino and else where, surprisingly the right card can be tricky to draw! Romance, drama, adventure, warm feelings, and forgiveness abound and even requests from the readers, join us on a story all about some of your favorite shippings and then some!
1. Card 1: Theifshipping :On Thin Ice

**Author's Note: Alright, now I apologize for long author's notes but I need to explain something VERY important here, so we might as well get business done first shall we? ;3**

Alright, so what YOU, dear reader, have come across is a **dabbles collection**** and this one is themed around ****pairings,**** (I know, how original, but I wanted my take on doing tons of pairings, so sue me. ^^') **

**Now, what's so impressive about that? Well, in a review below YOU, dear reader, may request a pairing, wither the dabble is canon, (Dealing with Season 0-Virtual World for now, I'm admitingly saying I am a new fan, but don't let that worry you. ^^') Or an AU and you may specify what AU that is!**

**After stating what pairing, I will give a shout out to YOU dear reader, which may gain you some followers hmmm~ ^_^**

now the rules for requests are:

Yaoi, Yuri, and Het pairings are fine! I don't mind writing any of those!

**Gender bending is great too!**

**NO incest, loli, shota, or polygamy pairs. ^^'**

**In the case of polygamy pairs, they will be written as a love triangle, square, whatever shape and you'll have to remember to say who WILL or WON'T get the boy/ girl/ alien fish.**

**AU's must be appropriate so don't ask for a burlesque house, (Though if you want to write a Burlesque YGO fic, I applaud such an odd premise. XD)**

**Requests are unlimited but only one per the review you are sending in! XD And please actually leave a review along with your request. ^^' So that for canon or the card game I'll know if I'm wrong. ^^'**

**ALSO I don't mind crossover ships, but it'll have to be from a source of media I've read/ seen before, (Good examples are Harry Potter, Hetalia, Full Metal Alchemist 2003, Black Butler, a lot of Western Cartoons since I'm American, and if you have a question about what shows you can: )**

**Like my Facebook page: ****TheGuardianKnux.**

**FEW~ Now that all the formalities are out of the way I will repost the rule after five more dabbles and maybe once more. ^^**

Annnnd, now that THAT'S out of the way, please, after much thinking, enjoy the rest of this dabbles collection were I will TRY not to take up this much space with my speedy fingers. XDD

**NOTE: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, I would make it a new game each chapter of the manga like it was intended at one point. ^^' And keep Yami a sociopathic HERO! XDD (Kidding about the latter.)**

**Pairing: Thiefshipping. (Seme: Marik. ^^' Seke: Bakura. This set up is for this fic. NOTE that seke means in the middle of the-ahem, seme-uke standard. ^/^')**

**Title: On Thin Ice.**

Bakura. Yami no Bakura to specify, was the name he had decided to choose for the life of his own, drifting from town to town on his own two feet and then some. He didn't have a home and when he did he didn't occupy the home for long, seeing as though he only abandoned it later and would wander off to the next town or city or district he could think of.

His Japanese was fluent, but his kanji was shaky. He spoke slight English but in an odd, crisp accent. His appearance, while threatening, was also mystifying and slightly alluring.

Said appearance, in fact, was almost a rarity to be seen and when it was it would silently be called beautiful-handsome even! Long, flowing white locks the color of snow looked jagged and messy, with two protruding locks coming out of his well hidden parting like bat wings right above his messy long bangs that hid his fore head and ears. After said waist length hair was his marble skin that looked an almost sickly pale in the winter like his matching hair.

Lastly, after that if they could make them out, they would be put back by sharp, piercing ice blue eyes that stung whoever came across their imposing-almost threatening stare. Standing prideful and a bit tall, (Though not as much as some,) the wanderer, a gypsy some may call him, was almost like a delicate creature out of a fairy tale or a story book that looked great in aesthetics, but was not meant for touch….

He was definitely not meant for touch.

Yami no Bakura held an air that intimated, irritated, frightened, awed, and mystified whoever came in looking contact with, those feelings switching from person to person. Despite a slight fragile and albino look to the pigmentation of his hair, skin, and loosely his icy eyes, Bakura was not a fragile person that needed doctoring, and he meant to come off as so. That air he carried with him, wasn't just for show, it was his personality. Slightly narrow minded, prideful, standoffish and rude, he didn't want people to intercept and disapprove of his wandering life style: He just wanted them to watch for awhile, and then carry on with their lives and forget that they had seen his talent, his trade.

And what was this trade you might ask? Simple:

Ice skating.

Ice skating, ever since he was a young boy, lacing up his first pair of skates with his Father, was one of Bakura's favorite activities. It had always attracted him each winter in the back of his country pond in his childhood to go out for a skate on the ice in the snowy wonderland that was abound.

Oh the feeling of lacing up his worn out skates tightly and having to march almost duck footed over to the bank of the pond with the anticipation of feeling the ice under the foot of your skate's blade. Oh the feeling as your firsts attempts to move are slow, shaky, and out of practice from the last time you skated as you try to push yourself forward little by little in order to get yourself going over the uneven frosted surface. Then, you would start to pick up speed, you skates moving faster, faster, and faster till they became an unconcerned blur on the ice as your blades felt the tremors of the ice underfoot and the ridges, bumps and imperfections as you moved diligently.

It was almost like an escapist dream for Bakura when he was younger, to go out on that ice and skate away one's problems as one got faster and faster with the more practice one got. Sure, he would fall, trip, and land harshly on the "rink" and receive bruises and scars but that did not stop a young boy back then now did it? Of course not! And as the years passed, Bakura got better and better, even purchasing new skates every five years so that he could enjoy his favorite activity each winter and then some when he found a rink in the next town over.

And so when he became a wandering man, those skates became his most prized possessions out of anything in his lonely nap sack.

And today it so happened, was his lucky day!

Trenching through some slightly heavy snow under his thick black boots, trench coat, hat and thick scarf, Bakura with nap sack in tote almost couldn't believe his eyes:

He had found an ice skating rink in this town-This town, city, whatever called Domino.

It seemed to be an impressive building, the kanji on it written in bold lettering and a parking lot of nice size. At the front of the brick and Plexiglas palace were two glass double doors that lead into the building with more floors stacked at top it, creating that "palace" feel.

Not that that _really _mattered to Bakura, but it was a nice touch none the less.

Feeling his heart start to thump in his freezing chest, the almost albino licked his chapped lips as his widened ice eyes felt an urge to link up with the rink waiting dormant inside, giving his feet an irresistible itch that he just could not resist:

So he ran inside almost like a mad man, bursting through the glass doors loudly and with flourish.

Quickly he ran over towards a vacant chair near the Plexiglas barrier surrounding the rink for hockey season and laced up his worn pair of skates as his heart raced in excitement that easily etched itself onto his slightly maddened expression. So excited his fingers fumbled with the laces, making him curse colorful swears under his breath. He seemed to tingle with send a cold sweat hanging off his brow as he trembled under the weight of wanting so badly to get onto that fresh looking, almost sparkling ice of the rink as his skates were beginning to get laced one by one.

And then, they were.

Giving an almost puppy killing grin of glee, (He tended to have some sort of oddly _dark_ air hanging about him for some reason,) the man duck footed his way over towards the gates letting onto the ice, barely holding back his excitement.

_Thump…..Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, THUMP!_

_SKKKRRRRTCHH~_

With a sharp scrape of the surface of the ice, the wanderer was off to a quick start, wasting no time with readying his legs on the ice as he stared to skate circles exuberantly around the rink, causing those slower to watch in surprise at the odd looking speed demon whizzing by one two legs, hair whipping in the breeze like a wavy mass.

And unbeknownst to him, one person had stopped in the center of the rink and was watching him with interest…..

That person being a man named Marik Ishtar.

Handsome, imposing, well built, tall, impressionable, exotic but a bit standoffish and loud, Marik was what most people called a foreigner, and a rather-ahem-_ handsome_ one at that. With his shoulder blade length straight blonde tresses and parting bangs in the middle of his forehead that swept to the sides of his face, his odd blonde hair complemented his smooth, sculpted tanned skin and lavender eyes. With Egyptian looking eye makeup around his eyes, his status as being foreign was rather obvious and made him attract a following as a rich ambassador from Egypt to Japan.

And as to why he was at a skating rink? Let's just say, he was well adjusted to the ice over the years.

Dressed in thick yet stylish Winter Wear, the young man's oddly colored eyes tracked the racing lanky faired haired speed demon with a hungering ease as Marik watched the man make more rounds around the rink. He could not help but feel some sort of… _Connection_ towards the mysterious skater as he watched him speed about in circles with ease. It almost made Marik's knees wobble like a smitten school girl as he watched, and it confused him slightly! He didn't even know the skater's name yet he seemed drawn to him like a moth to a flame….. This in turn started weaving an idea in his mind….

And Marik was a bit of the mischievous type when it came to getting what he wanted….

Giving a slightly Cheshire grin, the Egyptian started to skate his way over gracefully to the shorter man with ease before starting to pick up his pace so that he could talk with the mysterious skater.

Despite what one might of thought, this was easier than expected which surprised Marik before he realized that the impressionable albino looking man was skating aggressively, and was using much more force in each foot to propel himself than necessary. This in turn could make him slower depending on the person skating….. Against him… In a race of sorts now, wouldn't it?

Feeling a delicious plan start to formulate in his mind, Marik started to pick up more speed in his graceful strides as he caught up to the Winter-esque looking man and asked aloud:

"So, you are quite the speed demon, are you not?"

Jumping slightly in his aggressive strides, Bakura could feel a slight growl form in the back of his throat as he gave a glance towards the obviously foreign stranger skating beside him that had asked him the question in his oddly accented Japanese.

Now sending a sideward glare, he slightly hoped the man understood English as he replied in his own odd sounded English with his heated tongue "Piss off!"

Stunned, Marik processed what had been said to him and almost didn't stifle the laughter that would have erupted in sounds of mirth and amusement. It was apparent to him that the speaker probably had a decent knowledge of English, (Since he sounded slightly British… Maybe Australian?) And could probably speak Japanese as well and wanted to confuse his linguistic capabilities .

Well, unfortunately for the ever skating Bakura, Marik had a well adjusted knowledge of different languages for his job, (Arabic languages and dialects being the easiest since he was Egyptian and English or French being some of the more harder ones, but that was a story for another day,) And simple English swears were easily learned.

Feeling his cat like grin widen slightly, Marik replied in his slightly accented English, "Now why would I want to do that sir?"

Watching the reaction of the pale man beside him, Marik had to yet again hold back another laugh as he saw the man's narrowed and scrutinizing gaze widen in surprise. It was almost too priceless of an expression to watch even though it only lasted for a few seconds before being replaced with an angered glare.

"Because I said so you wanker!" The albino looking man spat before picking up his pace and outskating him slightly, giving Marik time to chuckle slightly under his breath as he watched the man fume.

_Now you've got me interested…. Heh, I've always liked a challenge in anything I participate in~_

Eyeing the presumably skinny form in front of him, the Egyptian started to pick up his pace with even more grace, (and cunning,) than before as he raced up beside the Brit and gave a slight chuckle to alert him of his presence.

"Hnhnhnhnnhnhnnnhn…. Impressive," Marik complemented with a slight suspicious sounding tone that was thinly disguised by his, "complementary" one, making Bakura grimace.

_Just like the rest of the freaks, pervs, and assholes who hit on me, _Bakura sneered mentally as his grimace made him clench his jaw bitterly and mold his hands into fists; _He just likes me for my appearance…._

Marik on the other hand didn't seem to notice the rage in the person skating beside him as he continued to speak in his odd sounding dialect of Japanese with a smooth tone, "I have a proposition to make with you. Race me around this rink three times, and whoever wins can decide the fate of the other person~"

Hearing the proposition, Bakura stopped seething for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as his bangs waved in front of his face, hiding the subtle expressions, (He presumed,) from the person skating beside him as he processed the proposition with suspicion and yet… Another feeling….

A slight yearning to make this, "smug ass," chew on his own snide sounding tongue and skate away back to his loner disposition, something he would rather have than company or friendship….

Which, admittedly, got lonely at times, (Not that Bakura would _ever_ say that out loud…..)

And so, an ambitious, smug grin plastered his face with a cocky air surrounding him. Bakura slid a pinning, challenging glare to the side and responded, "Fine. But you won't win against me no matter how hard you try Bastard."

Giving a much bigger grin than before, one which now displayed his perfect white teeth, Marik replied confidently in amusement, "We'll see then, Chibi-Chan."

Snarling at such a blow to his shorter height compared to the foreigner beside him, Bakura cursed sharply under his breath and started hitting the ice with his skates in new found aggression as his pace started to pick up faster, speeding away from the taller man formally beside him.

Marik in return, only now gave a slightly louder chuckle as he too, started to pick up pace in his ever graceful strides as he readied himself to show off his skating talent on the ice.

Quickly, slick muscled legs picked a slightly faster pace as they worked smoothly to move gracefully before Marik decided to bust out fancier moves, and propelled himself into jump that was flourished in a twist mid air before landing with resounding thud of his feet on the ice that never faltered. This in turn brought eyes in his direction from those around him as they stared at the odd looking man:

Including Bakura for a moment before he felt a slight heat creep up to his cheeks, making him swear and pick up his aggressive pace.

Marik on the other hand only felt his confidence, (And over confidence,) grow as he felt his pace quicken even more till he had finally surpassed Bakura at the very end of the first lap…. Making him grin and yell behind him:

"I hope you enjoy the show Chibi-Chan!"

Hearing a yell in what sounded like garbled French swear, Marik gave a loud laugh and propelled himself further with another jump like the one before, his skates scratching the ice like the talons of a bird.

Bakura on the other hand, had a new sense of fury as he growled and gave a heated, melt worthy glare at the, "Bastard," in front of him and continued to pound his feet into the ice with each move of his feet, not understand that he was wasting more energy doing so in his anger.

Marik had began to felt giddy as he rounded the other half of the rink with Bakura nipping at his heels, giving a rush of excitement at his choice in racing opponents this time. Usually when he challenged people, _they_ didn't give him much of a challenge, (Sadly,) making him feel as though he had wasted his time selecting them for a race. And he didn't like wasting his time so, now having figured out that, "Chibi-Chan," here was a feisty one that didn't seem to want to give up, it made him grin wildly and his heart thump quickly in his chest as he did another jump, this time with two mid air twirls.

Passing the half way of the second lap, Marik sped his way towards the end of the second lap with Bakura trying his hardest to surpass him in speed.

If only he had known that his rage was getting him no where….

With the second lap over and the last third now approaching, people had began to gather behind the Plexiglas and on the stands under the flags and banners hanging up to watch the race unfold with parents, children, and other bystanders exiting the ice to let the little, "duel," commence with each mind wondering what the outcome would be. Even the staff seemed interested, stopping their various jobs and activities to watch the race unfold on the ice as the tanned and the paled continued their "bitter," race.

And truthfully, it made Bakura a bit nervous, (not that he'd admit that out loud.)

For Marik however, it only made him want to show off more for the watchful eye of the crowd that had surrounded his little wager, making him laugh once again. Leaning his body forward more, he started to shift from a more recreational stance into a more competitive one, making his speed increase the tenth fold as he rounded up to upper end of the rink with ease in a matter of seconds.

This also gave a nearing Bakura a nice-ahem-view of the chiseled, toned rear of his opponent, making his face flush and his mouth swear loudly as he averted his slightly shameful eyes. Marik heard this and instead gave an amused smile as glanced behind himself.

And then it happened: The blade of his skate got caught in a groove in the ice, his ankle faltered and buckled painfully, and in a gasp of surprise the Egyptian toppled and fell onto the ice in a matter of seconds….

With an unsuspecting and equally surprised Bakura falling right after him and landing on him, before the two seemed to roll and before they knew it, Marik had landed with his hands stretched out right on each side of Bakura's head with his body propped up slightly so that their bodies were smashed together in the end result of the fall.

This in turn pinning them in an awkward position for everyone watching to see….

Blinking in confusion, his back aching as well as his tired legs, Bakura gazed up through his long bangs to see the form of the "Bastard" towering over him and feeling his own legs entangled with the other man's, making it impossible to move.

And making Bakura blush considerably, much to his chagrin…..

Marik as well seemed to blink with an injured and worn out groan as he saw the position in which he was in as well, with a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looked down at the slightly docile, (Well, docile in Bakura's case,) Chibi-Chan.

Not that that was a bad thing…..

Watching Bakura's icy gaze pierce through his bangs and stare him straight in the eye he sensed that the albino looking man's own gaze was slightly distant as a frown was now etched onto his marble face, tensing it with slightly hardened and worn lines making Marik curious. Why did he seem so close yet so far…? And… Saddened?

Bakura on the other hand did feel saddened and distanced as he felt his usually powerful and commanding gaze slip and he knew why: He didn't want to admit a crushing defeat to the, "Bastard," right above him, and let another pretty face try to prove that he was just a little ball of yarn to play with and toss and then forget about after their insisted game….

Watching the fair haired one with curiosity playing and toying with his mind like a feline with a mouse, Marik decided to act on his own random desire:

He slammed his lips down on Bakura's in a flaming kiss.

Caught up in the surprise of it all, Bakura's eyes widened in shock and slight anger as he fought desperately to fight the onslaught of lips placed on his slightly frozen, thin, bloodless looking ones as his face flared up considerably. His tongue fought with all its might as Marik's own started to push forward with a growing intensity that made Bakura's own feel weak.

Marik on the other hand, felt a determination flare up inside his being as he squinted shut his eyes and fought hard to peruse the kiss and take dominance of the saliva filled tango, his heart beating dangerously in his chest like a bird singing a loud song atop a perch.

Feeling his tongue weaken and flail helplessly against the weight of the other forcing a passion filled French kiss, Bakura accepted his fate realizing he couldn't keep the stoic act for long and felt his heart sink. Breathing through his nose in an attempt to not suffocate as he finally accepted the fact that he had lost and that this man had won and was now claiming his prize; and soon he would just leave like all the others.

Except, he didn't.

Releasing the formally captured lips, Marik panted in exasperation as he felt himself almost grow weak in the knees before remembering the fact that someone was kind of tangled in his legs. Opening his eyes he looked down to see a dazed and far away Bakura not exactly looking him in the eye, but blushing none the less. Feeling a blush rise to his own cheeks, Marik gasped for one more breath before asking in English, "Was it-was it a good kiss?"

At this Bakura gave him an angered looking glare along with a huff and asked bitterly, "Idiot! What now then bastard? Are you just going to leave me!?" Growling in the back of his throat, the albino looking man spat, his words stinging like a thousand needles, "You've gotten what you wanted like all the others! So you might as well, besides, what use am I to you anyways?!"

Lavender eyes faltering in slight disappointment, Marik gave a slightly sympathetic smile and lowered his head down a bit so that his mouth hovered right over Bakura's own burning, warm one as he replied in English once again, "I didn't chase you because I thought you were attractive, I wanted to because I knew you'd be a challenge-as in a challenge to get to know and trust."

And with that the blonde placed a more gentle, sickening sweet kiss on Bakura's lips as the other's eyes widened in slight surprise before once again, accepting his fate only thing time, without regret and bitterness;

But instead with relinquishing warmth and understanding that one can't stand alone forever in their former bitterness.

**Author's Note: Fluff, fluff, fluuuuuffff~ :D And my first Shonen-ai ficlet, (Yayz. XD) And I can say I liked how it turned out and seme Marik is GREAT~ :D Expect me to write differently with these pairings because that's how I roll! XDD Anyways, for update schedule expect an update for this every Tuesday and I'll try no later, (These will try to be pre-typed but school is starting up for me this week. ^^' But I don't think it'll be /that/ hard.)**

Also, do I get the, "Welcome Back Kotter," treatment for coming back to YGO after a hiatus? I hope I do! :D

**Anyways, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, Adventure's out there, and make sure to leave a request and a review in your well, review! :D**


	2. Card 2: Puzzleshipping: Revelations

**Author's Note: I might actually like Thiefshipping now…. Maybe… XD Anyways, now I'm on to doing a short Puzzleshipping dabble, (So go ahead and ask for this ship again because this one is going to be, admittingly, short. ^^' I'm sorry. XDD) And I hope I can make the best of it! :D**

**NOTE: I do not own Season 0/ original manga where this takes place! :D If I did, I would have continued the formula and sent Otogi plushies to EVERYONE and randomly ship Otogi/Duke with Roy Mustang for shiz and giggles. XD Anyways!**

**Pairing: Puzzleshipping (One sided, as far as you know. ;3) (Yami no Yugi=Seme and Yugi Mutou=Uke.)**

**Title: ****Revelations.**

**Time in canon: Yami no Yugi has just killed the punk at Burger World in the manga after a deadly shadow game, so I'm making this later that day at night.**

It's horrible, horrible irony that one can feel so empty…. Maybe, lost(?) even when they have a physical form, (Sometimes,) But that's what he felt like as he hovered above the sleeping form of his only means of physical sensory; A stout, peculiar looking boy not unlike himself physically.

But mentally? No, his heart and mind were much purer than his. Much more.

Yami no Yugi sighed and stared out the window above the boy's bed as he watched the passing cars and flickering street lamps below the lofty window of the quaint little house/ game shop in a city called Domino, not understand how he felt at the moment.

He knew he hadn't been awake for long though, no, it had only been a few days, maybe more that he had been awakened from his….. Millennia of a slumber? He honestly did not know and this troubled him.

Why couldn't he remember who he was and how he had gotten to where he was now?

Simple, because amnesia is a frustrating force.

If he could, he would have felt his teeth grit in slight anger as he continued to brood in thoughts, staring from his safe, spirit like perch that only his physical host could see, and he preferred it that way. And luckily, the boy seemed to understand that he knew what he was doing and let him switch when Yami no Yugi pleased and this made him feel slightly grateful so that he in return, could rid the slime and blood of his challenging enemies from their path. Bastards, all of them trying to harm his host, the boy holding his, "prison," that odd puzzle full of screams and swirling, choking shadows that seemed to eat away at what little sanity he was gaining back from being asleep for so long.

It admittedly shook the prideful spirit to his core just thinking about having to go back there.

_Maybe that scum that tried to hold up that eatery today will finally understand what those like I and before myself feel in the shadows- the shadows of games held past, _Yami no Yugi thought with a grim look on his face as his already serious gaze narrowed in a bit of bitter anger, _A deserving penalty put on the soul for trying to trifle with I and my physical host._

His host…

The boy with the pure heart, mind, body, and soul….. He didn't understand. This boy seemed to attract unwanted attention from people that weren't the same standard of purity as him, and they seemed to have bad intentions… The bully, the newscasters… Horrid people that deserved the punishments best suited to their sins….. It made him almost smile at the thought of them burning further and further in their own self inflicted Hells…

But why did he cast punishment, like a judge when he felt somewhere inside himself, deep down that he wasn't a form of justice. That he wasn't a weighted scale that held the sins of those he judged and weighted their crimes so that he could serve a punishment-a penalty on their hollow minds and souls.

No- He wasn't-he couldn't be could he? Was that why he was locked in that prison for so long, with all those tearing shadows, with all those screams, with all that loneliness? With no fond memories to keep him company or family and friends to comfort him?

Or was there a deeper reason…. That-that he was suppose to _protect_ something-no, someone from imminent dangers ahead? Someone who didn't have enough brutality to send punishment towards others that obviously deserved it?

Or was it not punishment….. But rather confidence the shy, timid and now only getting more sociable boy needed?

Sighing in slight frustration at his own confusion, if the spirit could sense any physical touch he would've realized that he was now hugging himself in a bit of anguish as his eyes had drifted from the window down to the sleeping form of his host.

Violet eyes gazed at the sleeping form with an odd feeling washing over said orbs, as the spirit stopped hugging itself and placed a translucent hand on the forehead of its host and watched the boy sleep onwards, looking seemingly peaceful.

This action filled Yami no Yugi with something… Something softer, like the downed fur of young animal as he kept his always narrowed and concentrated eyes on the boy's sleeping form before adverting them nervously, his own unsurely plan on his features to no one but himself at the moment.

_If I am to be plagued by these thoughts…. So be it. I have waited for what I presume was a long time, and I can wait a little while longer for answers, _Swallowing, (Not that he could tell,) he released a hitched breath in his throat before continuing on with his promise to himself warily, _I shall protect my host…. My __partner__ the best that I possibly can, whilst judging and releasing the penalty towards anyone sinner that __dare__ trifle with this young boy or I, _Lowering his form down closer to look the boy in the eyes if they were open, his body only hovering a few centimeters above the sleeping teen, Yami no Yugi's eyes grew serious as he finished his templar like promise, _Shall send them by trial of penalty game to fit the punishment to the appropriate crime. This I swear._

And with that, the spirit moved away from his former, "host," now partner and took to standing guard and gazing out the window once again, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

Except for an odd creeping warm looking sensation that the spirit could not see or feel creeping into his cheeks as the night continued forth, both the boy and his partner remaining silent the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: Short I know, but I found it a delightful experience writing up Blood Lust Yami! :D Back when he pretty much made people go insane. ^^ How delightful! :D**

Anyways, I hope this was a suiting chapter, and feel free to ask for more Puzzleshipping that will come much LATER in the future. Also, in case you're wondering what pairings I've already got decided, (Order from Seme to Uke for Yaoi and Yuri):

**Puppyshipping: (Kaiba x Jounouchi.)**

**Azureshipping: (Kaiba x Anzu.)**

**Diceshipping: (Bakura x Otogi.)**

**Changeshipping: (Marik x Otogi.)**

**Danceshipping: (Mai x Anzu.)**

**Breathshipping: (Shaadi x Cynthia.)**

**Secretshipping: (Dinosaur Ryuzaki x Shizuka.)**

**Cloudshipping: (Noah x Shizuka.)**

**Buddyshipping: (Honda x Jounouchi.)**

**Carnivalshipping: (Otogi x Roba.)**

**Challengeshipping: (Seigfried x Otogi.)**

**Gyptshipping: (Katsuya x Dinosaur Ryuzaki.)**

**And that's all I'm saying for that for now! XD I decided to pick more obscure ones for my personal list so that you all could ask me for ones you like, (For instances, one I don't enjoy much, Bronzeshipping, because Melvin is married to Sadism everybody! Jeez! XD)**

**Well, now that I got that out of the way, go own and request, request, request and leave me to all my random pairings with Honda and Otogi because I think they need more LURV. XD **


End file.
